


Black, White and Grey Flowers

by Peony12chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Immortality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peony12chan/pseuds/Peony12chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been around for a long time. Living in the 21st century, a (young) florist and having memories of her previous life as Eren Yeager, the once passionate man who wanted to explore the outside world. But she finds herself in the life she thought was gone and is trying figure how she got there without letting others know she is within the walls. *sorry if summary sucks**Warning: Eren is OOC due to living for a long time.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purple Carnation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the doujinshi "Demon King Corporal and Flower Vendor Eren" and the Harry PotterxBlack Butler fanfic "Roll the Bones" by Araceil. Warning: still working on grammar part.

Chapter One: Purple Carnation

 

People who lived on the thirtieth floor of the thirty seven floor condo were mostly normal, middle to high class people. They would do their usual routines every day in the busy city. One tenant was an architect, a recently newlywed couple had moved into a two bedroom condo a couple months ago and down the hall lived a lawyer who was out of her condo early morning and coming home late at night. The condo building was a spectacular one that also operates as a hotel with many high rate amenities and almost all the tenants hardly caused any problems for one another as they were focused on their lives. However, if you were to ask the tenants on the thirtieth floor if they thought of anything odd in the building; probably one thing would come into mind.

The young girl who lived in a studio condo: 3046, was just a young girl of thirteen.

The people of the thirtieth floor knew that the girl is living by herself, works as a florist and had never seen her parents before. She had an air about her that people did not comprehend and the girl was friendly, but was unapproachable. What also made the girl stand out were the somewhat modern Victorian style dresses she always wore. One tenant saw her wearing a simple green dress, ones that young middle class girls wear. Another saw her wore a knee high burgundy dress with simple lacing, black Mary Jane shoes and carrying a basket of flowers. The tenant thought she saw a flower vendor girl; the ones you usually see in a souvenir postcard of the British Victorian Society.

The tenants had no complaints about the girl. She was a quiet person who did not bother the other tenants and seldom talks to anyone. They only knew that she was a florist was because one tenant saw the young girl working at a florist shop and mentioned it to a neighbour who later told another and the word spread.

They did find it unusual that the young girl did not attend school, but did not question it much. Everyone in the building minded their own business and the girl had not caused any difficulties and probably has reasons to not attend an education institution or do things a teenager should do.

Yes, Eren Yeager was an odd girl. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Claudia was the business owner and a florist of a florist shop on a busy street of an old community. She was a middle aged woman, always wearing a black apron over her black business dress pants and grey blouse. The florist shop was called ‘Claudia’s Floral Gallery,’ a simple yet elegant florist shop that has style and catered to many events. Currently, the only employees were her and four young women.

Claudia always had to correct herself. It was actually three young women and one young girl. 

Eren was hired as part of the Floral Gallery a year and half ago and Claudia still remembered of how she came across the young girl. Eren had simply answered to a help wanted sign that was located outside of the shop window and Claudia thought that the young girl, who was hardly a teenager, was joking. 

There were child labour laws and shouldn’t the short haired brunette be in school right now?

But Eren showed that she wasn’t joking. She had also provided legal documents that proved that she was permitted to work. 

It took a bit for Claudia to process the information. A young girl allowed to work?  
But Eren had an expression that she was dead serious.

Claudia decided to give Eren a trial run to see if the brunette was capable florist. She could give the employment agency a call after the trial run. On an unused work table, Claudia provided some scissors, some colored ribbons, a small square glass vase and a bunch of mismatched flowers. With a simple apron tied around her waist and rolling up the sleeves of her dress (a simple dark blue laced Victorian dress that Claudia noted), Eren had created an arrangement in less than twenty minutes.

Claudia was surprised.

The arrangement was a lovely one. Most of the mix matched flowers were arranged in the vase with an intricate, but at the same time, simple pattern that expressed the flowers as being joyful and fickle. The colours, though inequitable, somehow blended together wonderfully of red, green, purple and yellow.

Eren was hired on the spot.

Before Eren had left the shop and starting work the next day, Claudia asked the girl why she would want to work at a florist shop. Most young girls of Eren’s age would not simply want a job at this time of their life. 

Eren’s reply was a simple one: ‘I love flowers. I also like that they can brighten someone’s day.’

At that point, even though Claudia had only knew a bit of Eren on that day. The owner can’t help but think that the young florist was a sweet person.

Today, the Autumn season had started. Claudia was the first to arrive to the shop. The mornings were becoming more chilled with the sun now rising later than usual.

She wondered what kind of flower arrangements that Eren would make for the Autumn season as many customers had commented the floral arrangements by the young girl. Claudia, in the past year of working with Eren, found that the girl expressed herself more with flowers than just a conversation. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eren, if were to ask herself, she enjoys being alone and with flowers around her.

She doesn’t hate being around people, she just likes to be by herself most of the time.

Eren could tell what people think of her: the unusual girl that wears an out of place dress in today’s 21st century and a young florist. She doesn’t care what others think of her and simply enjoys her time. 

Flowers were probably one of the few things in the world today that give her the simple pleasure of enjoying life: flowers of many colours, sizes, shapes and meanings. There were other likings too that give Eren the satisfaction to enjoy such as the arts, watching the twilight hours, new discoveries being found, an evening walk along a beach and so on. 

But if Eren was being honest to herself, she does feel tired time to time. Not the kind of being physical tired, more of a downhearted tiredness. 

After all, she’s been around for more than five hundred years. It’s even more complicated since that she also remembered that she was Eren Yeager, the titan shifter, the once passionate young man who wanted to annihilate the titans and explore the world beyond the Walls. 

Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Hanji… People she once knew and fought alongside with. She dreams of them time to time and when she does dream of her old friends and comrades… it makes her heart numb.

Of this beautiful, yet cruel world. 

However, Eren continued to live through her cursed, immortal life as normal as she can as she works with flowers that somehow just keeps her sanity in place a bit.

But no matter how much she tells (reassure) herself of her positive reason to live…

That hideous voice in the back of her mind enjoys mocking her that it was the opposite of what she believed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eren’s daily routine :

Wake up at 6am.

Daily Morning routines at 6:10am.

Breakfast at 7am.

Head to work at 8am.

Work 9am to 6pm.

Head home, but buy vegetables at the farmer’s market along the way at 6:15pm

Make dinner at 7pm.

Shower at 9pm.

Bed at 10pm.

Eren’s daily routine was like many people. But she doesn’t always go to bed at exactly ten pm sharp. There are days where Eren stands in front of her full length mirror, naked, her reflection looking at her with the same expression as her. 

The same face for more than five centuries.

The same body for more than five centuries.

The same hands for more than five centuries.

But her eyes are always different in every century.

Once her eyes were young and shone as it reflected the blue sky. Now her eyes are old, tired and it only reflected back what she sees in front of the mirror.

Sometimes, Eren has a hard time seeing herself.

But she knows that she’s a mixture of many different shades of grey. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Whenever Eren dreams, she sees Lance Corporal Levi in them time to time.

She dreams of the days when she was part of his squad, training with him, talking to him, following his orders, his arms around her, skin to skin, his expression gentle towards her whenever they were alone, his mouth touching hers…

And Eren always woke up abruptly from her dreams when Levi swung his blade at her neck, his face stoic.

But Eren dimly remembers that the expression in Levi’s eyes were not the same as the expression on his face.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She doesn’t understand how this had happened.

Eren was just basically shopping for some ingredients at the farmer’s market. Somehow, her sight of numerous people and the market had turned into the vast blue sky. Her back pressed against a hard surface as the basket she took along with her was still clutched in her hands. 

She was confused at first. Her body was fine, no feelings of pain or aches, just her charcoal grey dress a bit dusty. Looking around, Eren could see European houses around her as people walked around her.

But her confusion turned into shock when she saw the vast walls surrounding the town and the familiar emblem of Wall Rose on a gate. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The last few days of living within Wall Rose had felt somewhat bizarre to the immortal. Many times had Eren tried to confirm if this was her hallucinating or that she was simply dreaming? Still she does know whether to trust her judgement of knowing if this was real or not. But being a pragmatic person she is, after building that attribute through the centuries to survive, the first thing she did when she realized that she was within Wall Rose was to figure out where she was. After walking through the dusty streets among the houses and merchant stalls, Eren found out that she was in the Karanese District when she passed a group of women chatting with each other. People that walked pass the brunette either did not notice her, briefly glanced at her before turning back to their doing whatever they were doing, and some people were curious as they noticed the odd style of clothes Eren was wearing. The next problem to solve was to find shelter and collect some resources to survive on until the immortal finds a solution to return to the twenty first century. 

For a fortnight, Eren had been selling flowers in the market place and (something she abhorred but acknowledged that this was for her survival) pickpocketed to earn some money for food. Being an immortal meant she could live forever and regenerate any part of her body, but this does not mean her body is immune to hunger. Eren was making enough money from selling flowers she picked from nearby fields (and pickpocketing) within the Karanese District and at several nearby districts. For shelter, Eren considered herself lucky that she was able to find some decent wooden planks in an alley to make into a dinky little house.

She can’t risk herself being found out within the walls.

But fate wanted to cause agony for the immortal girl. 

Eren blamed herself for being distracted as she was yanked into a dark alley after she sold some beautiful wildflowers. Her neck constricted by a large hand as it held her against a moldy stone wall as a tall bald man loomed over her. A knife was in his other hand and Eren noted that the ‘garbage’ in front of her has a sinister look on his face as the tip of the knife was brought to the collar of her dress. Eren didn’t have to think of what was happening as she endured this kind of situation many times in the past. She didn’t bother to listen what the ‘garbage’ was saying but not willing to stay still and let him have his way with her. Her left foot made swift and solid contact with his crotch. The man’s grip around Eren’s neck was off as he howled in pain, clutching his clothed front with the hand that was previously around Eren’s neck.

But Eren’s action stirred a feeling inside her that she had suppressed for years. 

Eren, wanting to enjoy hearing the ‘garbage’s’ pain, quickly incapacitated the man’s weapon by high kicking his wrist. A sound of a twigs breaking echoed in the alley as the large man’s screaming escalated, him now grabbing his broken wrist.  
But this wasn’t enough to satisfy Eren, blood pumping through her veins and ringing in her ears as satisfaction bubbled in her from hearing the man crying and bellowing in pain.

Eren grabbed the fallen sharp tool, twirling it between her dainty fingers.

The man’s cries now muffled, but realized quickly that the picture in front of him was not right.

Feeling the adrenaline pumping through her body, Eren felt giddy.

The man tried to run, instincts telling him to get away from the insane girl, in the direction that would lead him safe into a maze of alleys.

But he dropped face down on to the dirty ground, the knife lodged deep in his head from behind.

The capricious smile on Eren’s face did not last very long as she realized what actions she had just commit. 

She cursed at herself for being careless.


	2. White Snowball

Chapter 2: White Snowball

Disclaimer: The fanfic does not relate to future chapters after chapter 49. *crying in background… I’ve already read chapter 50 and I feel like a bottle of mixed up emotions right now…*

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The attack had left Eren somewhat mentally exhausted, peeved… and not a feeling guilt in her.

The brunette learned long, long ago that feeling guilty from killing a person depends on the circumstances. 

Luckily, Eren noticed that no one suspects her of killing a man; the body was found the day after the unfortunate (not for Eren) encounter.

Days after feeling the excited adrenaline coursing through her, Eren found herself selling small posies mixture of daisies and buttercups on the streets in the Trost District. The sales were good as Eren had the customer and business skills to convince the customers to buy them. Just as her basket was almost empty, Eren was rearranging the posies around to keep them from bruising until a customer from behind her requested a bouquet. So busy in making sure the flowers don’t get damaged, Eren turned to the customer with a smile. But that smile did not last long as she realized who it was.

It was Hannes.

Eren swore so hard in her head.

Hannes saw Eren’s face and was shocked. He was about to react, but there was a sudden pain in his lower area, his vision turned black as his body slumped awkwardly to the ground. 

Eren’s prompt reaction was to hit her old friend with a hard right into his abdomen. 

Then she realized her stupid mistake of doing it in open sight of a busy market.

Without waiting to see what happened or making sure Hannes was okay, Eren swiftly broke into a run and did not bother to look back. 

But she wondered if her old friend was alright once she ducked into a dark alley.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next day, Eren was supposed to be selling flowers.

Instead, she was hiding in a dark alley, contemplated some facts.

She was still behind the Walls.

This was not a hallucination or that some supernatural force that had sent her back into her first incarnation’s life.

She was doing okay. Her temporary living area was below the living standards but she was making enough money to go by.

She punched and knocked out an old friend in full view of a crowd of people.

She hoped that her punch didn’t kill Hannes. There were stories and news in the past that people can die from a punch in the stomach.

…This was beyond okay!

“Another stupidity I should put in the chapters of my miserable immortal life,” Eren groused. 

Her stomach groaned in hunger. Eren can’t tell if that was a sound of agreement of her sarcasm or she was just hungry. But she decided on the latter. Getting up from the somewhat dirty and dusty ground and brushed off any dirt from her dress, Eren discreetly made her way to the closest fruit stall at the market.

However, her luck had always fluctuated and she doesn’t bother to figure out why.

While her attention was occupied on the colorful display of fruits in front of her and her stomach hungrily aching, Eren failed to notice a certain soldier that came up from behind. Bypassers noticed the soldier and chattered openly about him. A couple of young women walking together noticed the tall figure, giggled, blushed as they whispered to each other about him.

Eren had still failed to notice the person behind her. She watched the vendor packing the fruit she bought, but noticed that the vendor’s gaze kept shifting to look behind her. Curious to see what was interesting, Eren turned around and looked.

She wanted the ground below her to swallow her up. “Fucking Fate or whatever shit there is that is running the universe can go balls deep and sit on a chair of nails!!!”

Erwin Smith.

Fucking Erwin Smith.

Fucking Erwin Smith of the Scouting Legion.

It was fucking Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scouting Legion who was behind her. 

Too many thoughts had crashed into Eren’s awareness. She considered running away.

Whatever Eren was thinking was a second too late as Erwin had noticed her. His expression quickly changed from laidback to seriousness as soon as he realized the person in front of him. Without hesitation, his left hand had gripped the immortal’s left shoulder. Eren flinched under the pressure from the hand and force of the hold on her shoulder. With a look that Eren could only assume but at the same time presume, the well-known ruthless commander steered the girl away from the fruit stall and to wherever Erwin was taking her.

Eren didn’t fight or argue.

The fruits she was about to pay for was left at the fruit stall.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Erwin Smith’s POV

After losing his dominant right arm, Erwin Smith was still commander of the Scouting Legion. 

He had heard what he thought was just a meaningless story when he met with Commander Pixis of another possible joint training session between the Stationery Guards and Scouting Legion. As they walked while discussing the matter, they heard from some passing guards that were gossiping about a soldier that had landed himself in the infirmary. Usually Erwin and Pixis would just ignore the chatter, but a soldier mentioned that a person who looked like the ‘monster’ was the one responsible in sending Hannes into the infirmary.

That caught Erwin’s attention. 

Pixis was probably the only one to noticed Erwin’s reaction but did not say anything. The bald man just smiled at the ‘senseless chatter’ of his subordinates as he and Erwin walked passed them. 

Erwin visited the infirmary the same night.

He listened to Hannes, who came to consciousness when it had became dark outside and Erwin was amazed that the man was knocked out for that long, who recounted his meeting who he thought was Eren.

But something doesn’t add up.

What Hannes described of the person he saw was Eren, a young girl possibly twelve years of age, five feet and wearing a dress.

The Eren Yeager who had died two years ago was a tall young man of eighteen years old.

Erwin wasn’t sure if Hannes’ story was true.

But when he stopped by a fruit vendor to buy some fruit the next day, it was just a usual routine he endured while in public.

People around him began to talk once they realized who he was.

Erwin was not bothered being looked or talked about. This was being part of his position that involved in the political and social sphere. He doesn’t care what people thought of him unless their talks involved the Scouting Legion. 

The short, but petite figure in front of him was taking her time in choosing her fruits. 

Erwin smiled softly at the scene. He thought the sight was relaxing.  
However, his thoughts rapidly changed when noticed more closely of the petite figure in front of him when she turned around.

Eren Yeager. 

Without thinking any further, Erwin took the girl back to HQ with him.

He needs something strong to drink later tonight. 

Because the dead has always stayed dead.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The former Headquarters of the Scouting Legion was where Eren was brought to when Erwin saw her. The sight of the old building was not a comfort sight to the girl as Erwin brought her into his office after he ordered a soldier to inform a certain resident squad leader/researcher to report to his office. Nothing was comforting Eren’s conscience as she was in a place where people fought for humanity’s future was also a den of animals who bared their fangs.

Erwin was courteous enough to offer a seat to Eren, which she did not refuse. He sat in his own chair behind his desk.

It was just both of them in the office. The tension and silence in the atmosphere was quite heavy. Eren avoided making eye contact with the man. She already knows that Erwin is always logical thinker and plans ahead with a smooth tongue. 

Eren had already prepared herself if she got into this situation. She planned to feign total ignorance. She is Eren Yeager, not THE Eren Yeager. Not the once passionate young man who wanted to explore the world beyond the Walls. Right now, she is Eren Yeager: a young girl who is just a simple flower vendor and florist who is trying to keep her secret from being exposed. If the Scouting Legion, the military or even someone from the capital knew of her secret, it could be used against her, something that Eren will not tolerate. 

The silence was broken by Erwin.

“I have yet to know your name. Do you mind telling me who you are?” Erwin gave a small, but pleasant smile towards Eren.

Eren did not turn to face Erwin, but she answered his question. “I don’t want to give out my name to some stranger who just dragged me away from my shopping.”

Erwin’s smile did not falter, but Eren continued to talked.

“Are you a child molester?” Eren looked at Erwin from the corner of her eyes, her facial expression showing no fear but her voice was laced with a hint of mockery. “Because you are not very good in leading a young girl astray by just dragging her to an unknown place from public.”

That did make Erwin’s smile twitched a bit from uneasiness and exasperation. 

He told himself that he was not a child molester. Period.

Suddenly, the office door was slammed open. A brown haired woman with goggles and wearing the same military uniform as Erwin was laughing hysterically in the door way.

“This is the first time I’ve heard of someone accusing Erwin of being a child molester,” Hange chortled, holding her ribs as she felt they were about to burst.

“Hange! You’re late!” Erwin snapped at the women, wanting to change the topic before anyone learned of what Erwin was accused of. If rumours spread out of what was not true, this could potentially lower the moral among the soldiers and stained the reputation of the Scouting Legion.

Hange gave one last giggle before straightening herself. Shutting the door behind her, she walked to stand next to Erwin’s desk. 

“So… who’s the kid?” Hange eyed Eren.

Eren saw the glimmer in Hange’s eyes and hoped the woman (sometimes seen as crazy by Eren) won’t recognize her.

“I coincidentally ran into the one that is responsible in sending the soldier from the Stationery Guard to the infirmary.” Erwin explained. The pleasant smile that he had gave to Eren earlier to learn of what her name was not on his face. Instead he had a different smile; something to akin to waiting for the accused to say something in an interrogation room. 

“Would you mind telling us your name, miss?”

It was not a question, but sounded more of a demand. 

The commander’s office was an interrogation room and Eren could not leave until she answered his question. If attention is on her, then it will be harder for her to hide herself and for her to move around within the Walls.

She just wanted to go home. 

It was time to feign total ignorance. 

“My name is Eren Yeager.” 

The reactions from Erwin and Hange were mixed.

Erwin just sat behind his desk calmly, as he regarded what Eren said.

Hange somewhat hyperventilated. 

“Erwin!” Hange shrieked, shock, excitement and disbelief decorated her face. “What is this!? Eren’s here! But he died two years ago! Is this another titan shifter thing we had yet to discover!?”

“Hange, I need you to calm down…” But Hange did not heard what Erwin said as she continued to rant; her mouth salivated in enthusiasm as more questions and scientific possibilities poured out of her mouth. 

“Calm down now!!!” Erwin ordered in his most commanding voice. His order was emphasized by the slam of his left fist onto his desk. 

Hange shut up, but her eyes glaring towards Eren with anticipation.

With Hange quiet now, Erwin sighed into his left hand. After a minute, he directed a harden gaze towards Eren.

“You’re supposed to be deceased.”

With acting skills that could rival a veteran actor, Eren’s expression was of confusion of the commander’s statement. 

“Excuse me!? What do you mean I am supposed to be dead!?”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Shock.

Or was it disbelief that Erwin had felt of what he just learned. Was his instincts wrong?

This was not The Eren Yeager. This was A Eren Yeager.

Hange decided to take a step further to confirm this by feeling the young girl’s chest.

Eren did not take it well to feel her chest being molested. She punched Hange straight in the face, her actions showed no remorse.

Now what?

“I will take my leave,” Eren made her way to the door with hasty strides. But before she could grasp the door knob, Erwin stopped her.

“I believe you cannot,” Erwin stood up and made his way around his desk. Hange was sitting up after her fall from the punch. “You are a person of interest. You have no identification on you and I have confirmed with some people in the Trost District that they had noticed that you had been there for a while.”

Eren suspected something. Of course people who lived in a district for most of their lives would know one of another. But people move through the districts constantly for many different reasons and this doesn’t make her suspicious as she sells flowers. With her work, it is normal that she would need to move around in order to sell flowers. Not to mention she’s was also homeless.

Eren sensed that Erwin was up to something.

“And what are you trying to say?” Eren said. 

“That you cannot leave,” Erwin stated. 

Eren was irked, but continued to act. “What are you saying!? You cannot do that to me!”

Hange was watching the exchange between the commander and the look alike.

“Yes and no. You had indiscriminately attacked a soldier from the military who had done no harm on you. Also, with no identification on you, we can assume many things about you.” Erwin stated. “You could be part of the underworld from within the Inner Walls. Or maybe, you are someone from outside of the Walls.”

Eren bristled in anger. To her, Erwin was a capable nuisance in her book. She appeared as a girl of nothing interesting and yet, he is not letting her leave the headquarters of the Scouting Legion. 

Eren was about to argue back, but Erwin raised his left hand to end their argument. 

The commander’s action only made the frustration that Eren was feeling bigger.

Erwin was treating her as though she was a child who doesn’t understand of the world around her.

“You shit! You’re planning something.” Eren noted to herself. But she had no power or rights within these walls. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was decided that Eren would be under Hange’s care until a suitable home would be found for her. Eren was vehemently against the decision. But her arguments went unheard. 

The immortal girl had continued to act ignorant as she displayed herself as A Eren Yeager to the Scouting Legion. Since the meeting with Erwin, Eren had lived at the headquarters for a little over two weeks now. She was given some new clothes as her dress had frayed in some areas and a bedroom that was near Hange’s. Eren was grateful for the new items as she doesn’t have much on her. The only belongings she had were her the clothes she had worn, her basket, keys, a black smartphone, a small red wallet and a pair of flower shears. With Hange as her charge, Eren’s spent most of her time assisting Hange with many tasks and was given odd jobs. 

The odd jobs were given to Eren were not bad as they were cleaning, cooking, gardening and so on at the headquarters. She was praised by others that her skills were pretty good. 

Eren can’t decide if the compliments was a good or bad thing.

The tasks… they were something that Eren did not look forward to as Hange was the sole person to ask Eren’s help for. Her reactions, comical to most of the soldiers, were varied from her being annoyed to her yelling profanity so loud that it could be heard throughout the building.

Eren was still allowed to sell flowers and leave the grounds of the headquarters on her own free time. However, Erwin will only allowed the girl as long as she will take a soldier escort, something that she did not accepted but had no command over. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A meeting with Erwin and Hange at Erwin’s office (Late in the evening)

Erwin and Hange were in Erwin’s office late in the evening. The only light in the room was illuminated by a few candles, but it was enough as they were having a deep, but hushed discussion about Eren.

“Really good kid. She’s been a big help around HQ. Not to mention she’s a pretty good cook.” Hange chatted to Erwin as she drank her tea.

“I can tell,” Erwin nodded, his left hand grasped a pen as it moved over some papers. “But that’s not what I wanted to hear.”

Hange knew Erwin for years and did not question what he had stated.

She had watched Eren throughout the weeks. Eren had stood out of place at the headquarters as the only civilian and was nice to be around with whenever Hange wanted to talk to someone.

But Hange watched and watched to see if there were any signs.

Hange had met and interacted with a person that looks like Eren. The only difference was that the person she had seen in front of her for the last few weeks is a younger petite person with yellow eyes and a girl. 

There were no signs that showed that Eren was The Eren Yeager. 

“I saw nothing much,” Hange shifted in her seat. “She’s like the total opposite of Eren; quiet, doesn’t interact much with others and likes to keep to herself.”

Erwin’s hand stopped, the tip of the pen barely touching the white surface. He placed the pen down, his gaze towards Hange. “Had you tried anything on her to see if she’s who we expect to be?”

“I did. Nothing extreme,” Hange replied. “I even had a discussion with her about what the Scouting Legion does. She’s interested but somewhat cynical of our goals. A total 360 degrees to how Eren would react.”

Erwin grimaced. “That was… interesting to hear about a thirteen year old.”

But Erwin noted that what Hange had told him was not enough.

Their knowledge about Titan Shifters was still limited.

His question was: can a titan shifter come back again? Even from the other side?

But those thoughts of his were preposterous, even to a regular person. 

Erwin was a person of pragmatism: the dead always stays dead. Those years of being in the Scouting Legion had forged those views as he saw many people die: the people who Erwin had willingly sacrificed for humanity’s sake to move forward. 

It appeared that they will have to keep an eye on Eren a bit longer.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eren’s Bedroom

Eren was thinking deeply as she prepared to retire to bed. The last couple of weeks had somewhat of profound effect on her as she had stayed at the Scouting Legion Headquarters. She had mostly done tasks that were given to her, but Eren had been planning.

Escape and hiding is futile since there are people within the Scouting Legion that had already seen her. The only option for now, Eren decided, is to cooperate with them, fool them and find another way home. 

But there were bigger problems.

Eren had been listening closely to conversations and talks among the soldiers. It’s been two years since her last incarnation’s death and she had been curious to know what had happened after. So far, the immortal had learned that the Scouting Legion was still attempting to reclaim Wall Maria. The Wall Cult’s influence was still there but had dwindled enormously as they still refuse to cooperate with the military about their knowledge of the Titans in the Walls. The political and social sphere was shaken after Eren Yeager’s death, though this Eren doesn’t understand why though. Many had wished to see the existence of what they perceived as threat gone.

Nevertheless, Eren has another bigger problem. She had learned that a number of soldiers of the legion had left for a joint training exercise with the Stationery Troops at Chlorba District and that they will be returning in a few weeks.

This leaves a few weeks for Eren to figure out what do to.

Eren admitted to herself one night, alone in her room, that she was not ready.

She wasn’t ready to face the people she had only thought she could see in her dreams.

Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean…Levi…

Were any of them still alive?

Eren had lived a long time, one of the things she had learned was to control her emotions when meets a dire situation. 

Eren doubted how this upcoming event would go as she laid in bed under the thin baskets, her eyes slowly closing as she surrendered to the darkness that took over her sight. 

“You will definitely cry.” An echoed voice snickered in Eren’s mind. But Eren barely heard as her conscious was gone. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The last few weeks had gone by fast.

To Eren, those few weeks had gone by too fast. 

She had come up with nothing in those few weeks. Nothing of how she would leave in secret, found not a clue how she got here or how to return home, nothing of how to she should react or act when in front of familiar faces.

Eren felt bitter of her situation. To people, they may say it’s selfish of Eren to think of herself in this situation. But Eren would reply back with a wise crack comment to shut them up with her middle finger directed towards them. 

The soldiers came back late in the afternoon. Since she had lived a long time and is much older than anyone as of now, the first thing Eren did was hide. 

Right in the kitchens. 

Not very mature.

Luckily, it appeared that most of the soldiers were exhausted as they just returned to their living quarters to rest.

It was near dusk when Eren attempted to leave the kitchens and to her bedroom. Maybe, probably by next morning she would come up with a plan.

Leaving quietly through the kitchen doors, Eren who had years of experience in moving through places in secret without detection, was passing through the halls to her bedroom. She was close as her bedroom was just around the corner and up another set of stairs. However, so focused on to returning to her room, Eren failed to noticed that there was a presence nearby.

“Hey! I’ve never seen you before.” A familiar voice called out to Eren.

Eren quickly turned to where the voice called out towards her.

Down the hall, a few feet from behind her from where she stood was Connie Springer.

Eren assumed it was Connie. He looked much older, but Eren has not seen her ex comrade for a long time.

Connie was puzzled. A new face at the headquarters and it was a kid. And a girl. He guessed that the kid just snuck into the building while everyone’s attention was preoccupied. He called out to the kid to stop. But once he got a good look of the kids’ face, he froze.

That kid looked like…

Whatever last thoughts that Connie was thinking stopped midway as he fell onto the floor, unconscious and in an awkward pose. 

Eren had delivered a flying kick at Connie’s head without thinking.

Once she realized what she had done, Eren swore at herself for her carelessness again.

She ran back to her bedroom, the door slammed behind her.

Connie was unconscious in the hallway all through the night until someone stumbled across him the next morning.

When Erwin heard the news of an unconscious soldier found in the halls early in the morning and was in the infirmary recovering, he just sighed as he had a feeling to know how this could have happened to the poor soul. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The soldiers’ attention was called during lunch by Erwin. Most of the soldiers were confused and curious to know why. It wasn’t every day that the commander would announce something during meals.

However, most people were caught off guard when they saw the petite figure that Hange ushered towards where Erwin was standing.

The atmosphere among the soldiers were shock, tense, disbelief, all forms of emotions that describe what they were trying to comprehend.

The face of Eren Yeager looked back towards the soldiers, not much expression on her face.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!

Just wanted to clarify a few things.  
Eren’s appearance as a girl is:  
She’s five foot, petite, shoulder length hair, yellow eyes (close to amber color) and she has fair skin.

You can pretty much guess what her bad habit is.

Please leave a comment! That makes me really happy to hear what you guys think of my fic!


End file.
